vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Invaders (Civilization)
Summary The Space Invaders are a civilization of space-faring aliens bent on invading the Earth. Not much is known about them except for their persistence in the invasion. Although they started off with very predictable ships, their technology has eventually evolved to be very varied in composition. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely High 6-C | High 6-B, likely High 6-A Civilization Type: At least Post-Industrial Civilization, likely Planetary Civilization | Unknown (The Space Invaders are far more technologically advanced than previously, implying that their scope has increased even more) Name: Space Invaders Origin: Space Invaders Classification: Invasive Alien Civilization Kardashev Level: Unknown Age: Unknown Population: Unknown (Can keep sending endless waves of troops to take down a single ship) Territory: Unknown (They are in the process of taking over Earth) Technology/Abilities: Flight, Energy Projection, Spaceflight (Capable of flying from their home planet to Earth in an unknown timeframe) | Danmaku (Even individual ships are capable of producing a large number of projectiles at once, capable of overwhelming the enemy), Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation (Can produce forcefields for a variety of uses), Teleportation (A large amount of ship can be teleported at once at an enemy's location. They can also teleport the enemy directly in a favorable situation), Perception Manipulation (Can hide the true appearance of some of their ships, making them look like constantly changing in shape) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level, likely Large Island level (Individual ships can match the Core Cannon in strength) | Large Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Individual ships can match the Core Cannon in strength) Power Source: Unknown Industrial Capacity: Extremely high (They can keep producing enough ships to sustain an entire war despite their troops falling by the hundreds in individual fights) Military Prowess: At least in the thousands Notable Individuals: *'Space Invaders:' Their most basic units. They can fire blasts of energy capable of destroying entire spaceships at once. Despite their status, they are absolutely gigantic, measuring up to 7000 meters in diameter. *'Space Invaders (Infinity Gene):' An upgraded version of the original ones. While they are still the most basic of all of the troops, they have gained several more abilities, such as increased speed and variable size. Some of them gain the ability to shoot a much higher amount of projectiles at once, to teleport freely, produce forcefields or shoot homing lasers. *'Sol:' A large ship capable of unleashing a singular yet powerful laser from its front. *'Diffuser:' A ship capable of unleashing dozen of basic invaders each second. *'Jolyne:' A rectangular ship that is invincible to all attacks, although it possesses a weak point that will make it vulnerable again. This weak point manifests itself as a cube connected to the ship by a long line. Each time this cube take damage, it will recede slowly towards the ship until it reaches it. *'Satoru-UFO:' A larger version of the regular invader UFO, which is capable of producing a large number of projectiles in a triangle pattern. *'Diffuser2:' A smaller version of the Diffuser. *'Spider:' A ship capable of producing a large forcefield around itself, which will protect it from attacks and instantly destroy anything that touches its edge, although being inside won't hurt the enemy. *'Teleporter:' A small ship that has the ability to teleport around. *'Vanity:' A large horizontal ship acting as a wall. *'The Moon:' One of the most powerful enemies. It is capable of high-speed movement and of unleashing many projectiles, including homing ones. *'The Sun:' A huge enemy capable of using many smaller ships to defend itself and to summon basic invaders. It is also capable of nigh-omnidirectional attacks. *'Gigantic UFO:' One of the largest enemies, this is a large version of the basic UFO, even larger than the Satoru-UFO. It is equipped with many small lasers covering it and can suck up enemies inside itself like a traditional UFO. *'Ladybug:' Another large enemy that is capable of high movement speed and of clinging to walls. *'Mandala:' An unorthodox enemy made out of many individual ships moving as one unit. Each of them are capable of shooting independently and will survive the destruction of the other ships. *'Unknown:' One of the strongest enemies, it is an unstable ship with a constantly switching appearance. It is capable of many attacks, including homing attacks, nigh-omnidirectional attack and the production of huge energy blasts. Weaknesses: Their main troops are predictable in movement | None notable Key: Original | Infinity Gene Gallery spaceinvaderssol.png|Sol spaceinvadersdiffuser.png|Diffuser spaceinvadersjolyne.png|Jolyne spaceinvadersdiffuser2.png|Diffuser2 spaceinvadersspider.png|Spider spaceinvadersteleporter.png|Teleporter spaceinvadersvanity.png|Vanity spaceinvadersthemoon.png|'The Moon' spaceinvadersthesun.png|'The Sun' spaceinvadersgiganticufo.png|Part of the Gigantic UFO spaceinvadersladybug.png|'Ladybug' spaceinvadersmandala.png|'Mandala' spaceinvadersunknown.png|One of the many appearances of Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Taito Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spaceships Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Space Invaders Category:Villains Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Atari Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Races Category:Factions